The present invention relates in general to connectors for electronic systems. More particularly, the invention relates to various implementations of and methods of manufacture for connector systems that connect portable or handheld devices to other electronic devices.
The last half decade has witnessed a rapid proliferation of handheld consumer electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital media players, personal digital assistants and the like. The connector technology that enables electrical interconnection between these devices and other electronic systems such as host computers, accessories and power supplies, has evolved to meet the various requirements of these systems from electrical specifications and interface protocols to form factor. A good example of a highly versatile connector system can be found in the 30-pin connector platform various aspects of which are described in the above-referenced issued patent and pending patent applications. A vast array of electronic devices has been developed incorporating the 30-pin connector platform as the primary means for providing electrical interconnectivity. As the industry evolves, subsequent generations of devices for new and old applications rely on backward compatibility of the connector platform in order to interface and operate with existing devices. On the other hand, the ever present demand for reducing the size of electronic devices or otherwise modifying their structure for other industrial design considerations, particularly in the handheld consumer electronics market, often requires a redesign of many aspects of the device including the connectors. There is therefore a need for improved connector systems that meet the challenges presented by these competing demands.